Only One
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Draco has lost the only one that means something to him. So what can he do? Please R


I heard this song and wanted to use it. It is by my favorite band Yellowcard. I couldn't think of how then a couple sprung to me. Yes it is sad and does not have a happy ending so don't get any hopes up. It is Draco and Hermione as a couple and Draco telling Hermione that he is a death eater.

By the way I do take requests so feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish did but I don't. I also do not own Only One (the song) that belongs to Yellowcard (awesome band).

…….

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

Hermione looked up at Draco. Her eyes filled with tears and she thought about what she just heard. It's not that she didn't know Draco would have to go someday. It was just too soon. She loved him to much to accept his fate that he would never be able to change.

Draco watched her. His heart broke at the sight of her tears. Draco brushed his fingers under her eyes catching spilt tears and kissed her forehead.

"A death eater." Hermione repeated and Draco nodded. "But why now you are too young!" Hermione nearly yelled and Draco sighed.

"You know its nearly my sixth year. I have always wanted to help. Now I get to." He said lively Hermione pushed back and looked angry with him.

"What about.." Hermione couldn't finish she just looked at him chocked by tears. His bright silver eyes were confused.

"What about what?" He said lazily. Draco was excited that he finally got to help the death eaters. Nothing could stand in the way of his excitement.

"Us." Hermione said simply. Well that would stand in the way of his excitement. He looked up ashamed.

"Hermione you and I both knew it would happen someday." He said softly and Hermione walked away. She stopped at the door and looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked tears streaming her face. Draco looked up. He knew why they both did it was just a matter of time before they would have to end what they had together.

But for some reason Draco couldn't find the right reason to let such a person go. Then she was gone. She walked away because Draco just stood there dazed and confused.

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

The last look Hermione had given him was heart breaking. Draco turned around and looked at his forearm. For the first time since he learn about the death eaters he had wanted nothing more then to follow the dark lord and his father in their quest to take over.

But now he couldn't see the point. He looked at the searing black paint etched into his arm and wanted to destroy it. He didn't care what anyone knew now. Because for the first time it dawned on him what he really wanted.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione was his one and only. Of course to show her this it would result in his death. He sat on the floor under the window of the astronomy tower. He banged his head hard against the wall and looked up at the stars.

"I give up." he said softly.

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Then he looked forward and had made a decision. He ran down the stairs of the astronomy tower at fast speed. He knew what he had to do.

He had to tell her how he felt. No matter what his destiny was. He ran and ran and ran till he reached the grand staircase. And there she was her beauty radiated around the stairs and Draco smiled.

"Hermione!" He called. Hermione looked down and shook her head.

"thought of why?' She asked stubbornly. Draco sighed.

He realized then and there that his life was laid out for him neatly like a grave. It was all planned and going to happen. Just like how he was one day going to die. Of course the question to both was when. The holes would need to be filled by him, his mistakes, his life, his passion, his memories the good and bad and of course body.

He looked up at the only person he knew he would love and sighed. Hermione once again sick of the silence started walking away.

"No don't go!" He yelled.

"Why? Someone might come and see us, If you got something to say, say it fast." Hermione retorted leaning over the railing. Draco looked up at her. He would miss her and her brown bushy hair.

"I am sorry I brought you into my mistakes." He yelled and Hermione scoffed.

"Don't play that card bastard." She said mumble the last bit but Draco heard it. And just like that he realized from now one mo matter what he was alone. He had to fight without Hermione. And that scared him more then anything ever had.

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

"Don't do that Hermione. You don't understand how hard this is for me." He said and Hermione started coming down the stairs. Draco knew he was in trouble but was getting her closer.

"Hard for you? Hard for you? that's great Draco. Only think of yourself like always. Maybe you didn't know but I love you. I always have and will. But you, you heartless bastard don't do you?" She yelled she was only a few staircases away from Draco.

What she said though stung deep. Draco looked down. He felt like giving up. No he wanted to give up he wanted nothing more then to walk to the dark lord and say that he wasn't going to participate in his games and that he was leaving. Then he would be killed.

At least then he knew he would be Happy.

_Happy? Does that word even exist? _Draco thought. _Of course it does. Hermione makes me Happy. The closest I have ever gotten. _

He knew then that even though he broke her heart he had to tell her how he felt even though he had to leave.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one

"Hermione I love you" He said softly and Hermione laughed.

"Yea right. You don't even know what it is. Why did I waste my time?" She sneered and walked up the stairs again. But Draco was not done.

"Hermione! I love you! You are my everything! I will never love anyone as much as I love you! You are my only one!!" He yelled up the corridor. By now many students had gathered around to see what was going on. Hermione and Draco stared at each other.

Hermione was perplexed and she slowly came back to her senses.

"If you loved me. You wouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Or looked so happy about leaving me." she said plainly and walked away.

Everyone knew Hermione had won and applauded the way she took Draco down. Draco watched her go till He couldn't see her. But he still couldn't move. Later he was able to comprehend how to get one foot in front of the other. He walked slowly to his common room where people were waiting.

"You were with a Mudblood?"

"You love her?"

"How could you?"

"Traitor."

Draco ignored the commons. More that he couldn't hear them over trying to control his emotions When her got to his dormitory he sat at his desk and wrote out two letters. One was to his father telling him to pick him up from Hogwarts the next day no questions.

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Ginny came downstairs two days after the commotion to find Hermione asleep at the desk in the common room. Ginny walked over to wake her up but stopped. She noticed a note crumbled in Hermione's hand and the book she was sleeping on soaked in tears.

Curiously Ginny removed the note from Hermione's hand and read it slowly. Taking in every word.

…..

_Hermione,_

_I am writing this out because I have given up. If you are not by my side there is nothing else I can do. My father would have picked me up by the time you receive this it is the way I planned it. _

_I don't think I want to hurt you but I want you to know the truth. If I could chook between you or my destiny I would have chosen you. Unfortunately I couldn't and you made it clear the path you chose. One without me. So I am going to the Dark Lord and telling him I am not going to part of his plan. This will mean I will be killed._

_I am not scared though. Because without you what's the point? _

_I know you are smart enough to know I didn't want to write this. If it was up to me, the real me, I would have fought for you in anyway. No matter who found out in the process just to keep those nights with you. But I cant do it knowing that every second I am with you and fight for you I hurt you. _

_I say "real me" because you and I both know that with the dark mark I am not the person you fell in love with. Even though we could have managed to get through it. But the real me would never hurt you the way I did today. I cant bear to think about it again or this page will have my tear marks as well. _

_I want you to know Hermione that you are my only one. You always will be. Weather you believe me or not. And will die thinking of you. But Hermione I want you to do one last thing for me._

_Get married to someone special. Have lots of kids and grow old. I wish this for you because you deserve it. You deserve everything good to happen to you. Forget I ever existed Hermione. You will find someone that way. _

_Forever yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

…_.._

Ginny put down the letter and wiped the tears from her eyes. She squatted down next to Hermione and shook her awake. Hermione sat up startled and looked down at Ginny.

"I am sorry Hermione." She said softly and Hermione fell into Ginny's arms crying against her shoulder.


End file.
